Unleashed
Unleashed A Fanfic by Lyrics and Goldie ---- Prologue All was still. All was still, except for an ear-splitting cry, from GemClan. 'It's her!' The world was nothing but an imagery of war, disaster and ruins. The jet black she-cat turned and ran. Chapter 1 The prophet, Ametrine, was horrified. 'A dark cat,' she announced, 'will bring death and horror to the whole Clan.' Oh, the unlucky Opal had given birth to a dark she-cat. The ultimate definition of dark- jet-black, and even if light shone on her pelt, it appeared as a dull blackish silver. Ametrine saw. 'She's the cat,' she yowled. 'She's the cat!' Despite Opal's protests, Ametrine had took the chance of naming Opal's lone daughter. 'This cat, will bring us death. She will rid our Clan.' Ametrine had named the jet black she-kit Evanescence, but Opal insisted on calling her Lemuria. Cats were wary. They weren't just wary- they were avoiding her. Once she had opened her eyes, cats grew terrified, for her eyes were so cold they pierced the soul. They weren't just a plain blue or amber- they were silver, the exact reflections of the Moon. She was the definition of intriguing. Rose Gold and Morganite, her denmates, weren't afraid. 'Hey, Lemuria, wanna play?' The black she-kit was brooding in her nest, when her silver eyes snapped over to Rose Gold. 'Play?' 'Yes, we're playing Catch!' Another kit, Pearl, nodded. 'It's a hunter-and-prey game.' Evanescence's eyes lit up. Finally, someone had acknowledged my presence and called me by my true name! She bounced over, eyes gleaming as Pearl squeaked like a rabbit and started to bound away. The black she-kit was so quick she was only a flash when she plummeted on Pearl. She knocked the white kit over, her throat rumbling- instead of a purr, a crisp growl came out. This made the other kits shift with unease- Evanescence's paw was on Pearl's throat now, unsheathing her claws- ' What in the name of Stars are you doing?! ' Morganite shrieked. 'This is just a game!' The black she-kit didn't seem to realize until Ametrine dragged her off. 'She's danger. I've warned you kits not to play with her!' The prophet's amber eyes flashed with rage as she raked her claws across the black kit's cheek. 'You deserve it, Evanescence. ' Ametrine literally spat the last word out. The kit's eyes darken. 'The world doesn't work this way, does it? Have you ever seen a cat let a rabbit go, despite its growling belly-' '-Stop with your nonsense, kit. How much do you know?' The prophet ran her claws down the kit's muzzle, leaving a deep bloody scratch. 'Ametrine, stop.' The leader, Sapphire, padded out. 'She has her point. But, she still shouldn't inflict such acts on her denmates. Opal, how do you teach your daughter?' The gray she-cat's eyes glowed as hatred burned in her glare. 'You're a disgrace, Evanescence.' The kit's mother stepped out. 'My daughter has nothing wrong!' Her voice rose to a snarl as she protectively curled her white tail around Evanescence's black pelt. 'Very well. Larimar, bring Opal to the Crystal Pools. If she still doesn't see her daughter's face upon calling out the danger of our Clan, she shall drown in the water. Push her head down into the muddy earth, Larimar, and make sure her body doesn't pollute the waters.' 'Yes, Sapphire.' Larimar had to use her telekinesis to move Opal. 'No!' Evanescence tried to pull her mother back. Suddenly, a blast of power burst through the earth as the black kit threw Larimar backwards with her mind, breaking Opal free. Larimar scrambled away, eyes wide with fear. That caused an uproar. Sapphire summoned the spirits to stop her, but it didn't work. Evanescence's force field was too strong. 'Wh-' The kit's silver eyes had suddenly turned black. She let out a silent screech and collapsed onto the ground. Chapter 2 Possession was what Ametrine came up with. The kit was a half-demon possessed by a horrible spirit lingering around, according to the delusional prophet. The healer, Zinnia, was more reasonable. She blacked out because her powers went out of control, and was too strong for her to bear. Evanescence stirred in her sleep. She was tired, heavy, dying. She was leaning on a strong and young she-cat, a bright ginger. She felt hollow and drained, and rage started to fill her when she stepped into familiar territory- GemClan's. The gray she-cat, though not leader, was still alive. Evanescence immediately lunged at her, but the ginger she-cat tackled her and they immediately became a whirl of claws and fur. The former finally held her down and hissed, 'Please listen-' Smoke engulfed Evanescence whole as she closed her eyes... And woke. Fire was imprinted in her mind. The choking smell, the heated cackles... 'Lemu-''Evanescence.'' ' It was Opal. 'What have you done? You've burnt the nursery, and nearly killed Pearl!' Her expression was unfathomable, a mix of terror, rage and worry. 'You aren't the Lemuria I thought you were. You are Evanescence. Go. Go away. I'm not your mother.' The black kit lay there, expressionless, as she watched her mother pad away. That moment, no other cat knew that her heart shattered into a million shards. The Clan had no idea that they were the ones who drove her mad. The day her mother left was when she wondered how could she break free from her restrictions. She asked Coral, the other prophet, who was the only cat in the Clan that cared for her. 'Why am I trapped in a body, Coral?' She had tilted her head in curiosity. 'What is the body's use? My mind could walk, run, speak just fine.' Coral purred. 'Our bodies are here for expressing our presence, Lemuria. Without bodies, we are just mere ghosts that no one could see, and we could only communicate via dreams and telepathy. With bodies, we can speak physically, fulfill our physical wishes.' 'But other cats ignore and avoid me, even if I have a body,' the kid protested. 'If they're avoiding you, they're well aware that you exist. They know that you're here, young one. They just choose to turn their backs on you.' 'But why? What have I done wrong?' the kit's eyes grew glassy. 'If they don't accept me, I won't have a point of existing anymore.' Suddenly Ametrine burst into the den, eyes wild with rage and fear. 'This kit is a curse to GemClan. She must be driven out for the safety of us.' `You can't just drive out a defenseless kit,' Coral pointed out. `She had proved herself dangerous to us twice. I will not allow it to happen anymore.' Ametrine hissed so fiercely some cats backed away but Coral stood her ground. 'Ametrine, this kit may be dangerous to you, but to me she is just the same as Rose Gold, Morganite and Pearl. If you're going to drive her out, you will have to kill me.' 'What did Evanescence do to you, Coral? ' Ametrine 'a eyes narrowed. 'Did she brainwash you? As a prophet, you should know how dangerous this cat is or can be.' 'Who do you think I am?'Coral snarled. 'Of course I know what's her power and what can happen if she's being careless.' 'Wait a minute,' Evanescence mewed. 'What are you guys talking about?' Coral turned and looked at her. 'You're a power mimicry, Lemuria.'